The Fremennik Trials
Details Fletching **Level 40 Woodcutting **Level 40 Crafting *'OR' **Players kill Lanzig to obtain the lyre (1/17 chance) *Ability to defeat a level-69 NPC *Ability to defeat a fairly strong warrior without armour, weapons, or spells Recommended: *Level 48 Agility (not necessary; however, it may help you when locating the Draugen) |items = *5,252 coins *1 beer (obtainable during quest) *1 raw shark (can be bought from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis), manta ray, or sea turtle (Note: This is REQUIRED all the way in Rellekka; obtain the shark BEFORE going there, or prepare for a lot of walking.) *Tinderbox *If crafting Lyre yourself: **Woodcutting axe ** Knife **Potato (obtainable during quest) **Onion (obtainable during quest) **Cabbage (obtainable during quest) Recommended: *Some food *Armour and a weapon (Note: Ranged is NOT effective) *3-5 prayer potions *3-5 super energy potions *A super combat potion or super set *Some Camelot teleport runes (and Teleport to House runes if you have your house located at Rellekka). |kills = *Koschei the deathless *Draugen (level 69) OPTIONAL *Lanzig (level 48) (multiple times) }}Note: If you start the quest, you will not be able to use to bank your items, unless the player completes the easy , which re-enables his functionality. Walkthrough Begin the quest by speaking to . He explains that the only way to become a is if you impress seven of the twelve members of the council of elders enough that they give you their vote. Each of the seven that consider accepting you have a personal task for you to complete. The other five council members' votes are unattainable. You can do the trials in any order. File:Fremennik Council Member Map.png|center rect 383 25 517 40 Brundt the Chieftain rect 384 57 508 69 Manni the Reveller rect 384 87 473 100 Olaf the Bard rect 383 116 472 130 Peer the Seer rect 383 145 511 163 Sigli the Huntsman rect 382 175 536 192 Sigmund The Merchant rect 382 205 537 225 Swensen the Navigator rect 383 235 526 253 Thorvald the Warrior rect 382 265 416 283 Inga rect 383 296 434 310 Sassilik rect 382 327 505 341 Pontak the Farmer rect 385 355 481 369 The Fisherman circle 209 247 8 Brundt the Chieftain circle 218 264 8 Manni the Reveller circle 256 257 8 Olaf the Bard circle 111 275 8 Peer the Seer circle 211 330 8 Sigli the Huntsman circle 146 251 8 Sigmund The Merchant circle 168 295 8 Swensen the Navigator circle 247 191 8 Thorvald the Warrior circle 253 294 8 Inga circle 62 338 8 Sassilik circle 269 346 8 Pontak the Farmer circle 148 164 8 The Fisherman desc none Manni the Reveller ''Items needed: Tinderbox, beer, and 250 coins. (Recommended Camelot Teleport)'' You can find in the bar right next to . He can be found walking around drinking. Talk to him and challenge him to see who can drink more beer before getting drunk. Take the and , which can be grabbed off the bar in the longhall. Talk to him again to drink. You will lose no matter what, while he'll hardly get drunk at all. Go back to , and buy a from a by the bar for 250 . (Note: Buy a here to save time getting the .) Give the to the , by using it on him, at the end of the bridge to to get a cherrybomb (you can get it while walking back from the poison salesman). Go to the Rellekka bar and look on the outside of the longhall for a pipe. It should be on the east wall - the same side with . Light the cherrybomb with your ; then, hide it in the pipe. Walk into the hall, grab another keg of beer, and use the low-alcoholic keg of beer on the normal keg of beer. The cherrybomb will then explode, distracting the Fremennik and allowing you to switch the contents. Talk to Manni again once you have switched the contents. After drinking the keg of beer, Manni will give you his vote after noticing that you drunk a whole keg of beer without any side effects. (Return to Trials Map) Olaf the Bard ''Items needed for Option 1: Combat equipment and a raw shark/manta ray/turtle '' ''Items needed for Option 2: An axe, knife, raw shark/ray/turtle, potato, onion, cabbage, (also 40 Crafting and Woodcutting, and 25 Fletching).'' You should see east of the bar building where you started the quest. He'll give you his vote if you can prove your worth as a bard by performing at the longhall. The first thing you need is a lyre. There are two ways to get a : *'Option 1:' The player can kill , , or , who can drop the lyre. However, it is recommended to only kill Lanzig for the lyre, as Borrokar and Freidir have an extremely low drop rate, while Lanzig has an uncommon drop rate for the lyre. Lanzig respawns in approximately 18 seconds and can be killed quicker by world hopping. For mage and range users, you can use the fire in the middle of the room (as a blockade between you and Lanzig) to . You can also safe-spot Lanzig by opening the door east, attacking Lanzig, then going two steps east of the door to kill him from a distance. *'Option 2:' Make a lyre yourself. First, grab a , , and from the vegetable patch in before you leave. Once you leave the gates, head east until you find a , and cut a branch off it. You will need an axe (blessed will not work) and a level of 40 in order to cut the tree, and a Crafting level of 40 to make the unfinished lyre. Then you will then need to string the unfinished lyre, but unfortunately only golden wool will work. Head southeast of the tree until you find several golden sheep and a golden tree. Near them will be a troll called , who will initially think you want the apples when you want the wool. He will tell you that he already gave it to another human, so go find him. Note: You MUST start the trial by speaking with Olaf the Bard BEFORE speaking with Lalli or else he will not tell you about the other human. The other human is , who is located outside the long hall in Rellekka. Talk to him and he will give you a which he fooled Lalli with. Return to Lalli with the rock, but he will refuse it because the rocks might have baby rocks, so tell him that you can make a delicious rock soup with it. Use the potato, cabbage, onion, and rock on Lalli's stew, which is just outside Lalli's cave home. Ask Lalli to taste it; he will like it and give you some golden fleece. The fleece will need to be strung into a ball of wool; even though there is a spinning wheel in Rellekka, you cannot use that until the quest is finished, so you will need to go to Seer's Village instead. Use the ball of wool on the unfinished lyre, which will require 25 Fletching. Once you've obtained the lyre, you need to get it enchanted. Bring a , , or with you (if you have more than one lyre to enchant, then bring one fish for each lyre you wish to have enchanted; if using raw sharks, try to get raw sharks from Rufus' Meat Emporium in Canifis over a period of time). Southwest of Rellekka is a strange altar. With the lyre in your inventory, use your raw shark/manta ray/sea turtle on the strange altar. A spirit named Fossegrimen will appear and enchant your lyre for you. Go back, and talk to Olaf the Bard again. Then, enter the door the Longhall Bouncer is guarding to go onstage. Play your lyre in front of the crowd, then talk to Olaf a final time to get his vote. (Return to Trials Map) Sigli the Huntsman ''Items needed: None but recommended to bring some food, armour, a weapon (a Halberd is best, ranged is not effective), and prayer potions.'' Sigli can be found near the entrance gate. Your task is to find the , an immortal spirit, and defeat it to weaken it. Keep using the that he gives you to find where to go. The talisman is used the same way you might use a ; selecting locate gives a chat message in the direction to go. The Draugen moves around the and can cross bridges. There is a small, transparent looking butterfly that follows the Draugen. It can be used to help located him. Level 48 can help by allowing you access to the shortcut log bridge, as the Draugen has a random location that changes frequently. It should be noted, that if a player wants to find the easily and fast, the player can sit near the bridge to the east of the strange altar and camp in a spot. Eventually, the Draugen will appear, announced by a chat message, "The Draugen is here! Beware!" With the proper , a level-50 player should defeat him without problems. However, it should be noted that the Draugen is particularly resistant to ranged attacks. When you defeat him, the Draugen's essence will be absorbed into the hunters' talisman. Return with the talisman to to get his vote. (Return to Trials Map) Sigmund the Merchant ''Items needed: 5,000 coins'' You can find in the market. He will want you to get him an . This may sound easy, but you will end up having to get something or do something for another person, kind of like a miniature quest. Refer to to easily locate the s. #First, talk to the Sailor on the dock about the flower. Ask him about the Merchant's Trial. He will want a romantic composed for him. (second pier from the left) #Talk to . He will ask you to get him a pair of . #Go to the clothing store (aside: the clothing store is also the starting point of the Rellekka agility course on this building, so in your minimap, you can see the Agility icon) which can be found west of Sigmund and ask about them. She will agree to make the boots only if will lower the taxes on the stores. #If you talk to Brundt in the longhall, he will tell you that the clan will be able to afford it if will show him the best places to hunt monsters. #Talk to Sigli just south of the longhall. He agrees but first will want a . #Go to the helmet store just north of the longhall. The shopkeeper, , will give you one in exchange for the that the fisherman caught. #Head to the dock located west of the helmet shop ( is on this dock) and talk to the fisherman on the northern end of the dock. He will ask you to get a of the best spots to catch edible fish. #Find , who is located in the building south of the marketplace. He will make the map but he will want a first. # is found just north-west of Swensen. He will give you a forecast if will agree to be his bodyguard. #Thorvald the Warrior is found in the helmet store. He wants you to get him a seat in the longhall. # is found in the longhall. He will gladly give up his seat if will make him one of her s. #Thora, also in the longhall, will only agree to make one if you can get a signed note from for him to stay out of the bar. #Talk to Askeladden, just south of the longhall, to get the note for 5000 . #Then, give the note to Thora, the cocktail to Manni, the to Thorvald, the to Peer, the forecast to Swensen, the chart to the fisherman, the fish to Skulgrimen, the string to Sigli, the to Brundt, the to Yrsa, the boots to Olaf, the ballad to the sailor (the second dock from the left in Rellekka), and finally the flower to Sigmund. You will get his vote. (Return to Trials Map) Swensen the Navigator Talk to in his house south-west of the longhall. Your task is to navigate your way through his maze of portals. You can enter the maze by going down the ladder in the south-west of his house. In each room of the maze, there are four portals: One on the north wall, one on the south wall, one on the east wall, and one on the west wall. One of the portals will take you to the next room. The other three will send you back to the start. The trick is to spell his name. First, go in the S'outh portal, then the '''W'est, then 'E'ast, then 'N'orth, then 'S'outh, then 'E'ast, and finally 'N'orth again (SWENSEN). After you finish, talk to Swensen to get his vote. (Return to Trials Map) Thorvald the Warrior ''Items needed:' None, but highly recommended to have some food, prayer potions, a god book, Rings of recoil, and Phoenix necklaces (if you have low Combat stats). lives in the helmet store. His task is for you to fight a special warrior called . There are two rules: #You must fight and defeat him 3 times. Every time he is defeated, he regains his health back and becomes much stronger. You only need to defeat Koschei for the first 3 rounds; if you die to him on the 4th round, you will pass Thorvald's trial. #You cannot use any or or bring . However, you can use , , any amulet, bracelet, s and . #NOTE: and are allowed. #NOTE: It is possible to flinch Koschei but not recommended due to the fact if you take too long to kill he will despawn and you will have to restart. It is possible to glitch the fight if you die, and you come back quick enough it is possible to keep fighting him from the point at which you died, and ignore the second Thorvald that pops up. Stock up on the food and potions, then proceed to head down to Thorvald's basement. Note that if you have completed the quest, you can smuggle a into the arena by taking a , and a into the arena with you. When you enter the arena, Koschei is hidden. Simply roam around for a short while, and he will appear. Koschei's first form is easy and should give you no problems. After you defeat him, he will regain all of his health and become stronger. There is no way to safe-spot him as you have no weapons, but you can trap him over the hole and wait a while for your health to regenerate. However, if you stay there too long, he'll disappear and reappear after you run around, back in his first form. His level is not displayed. His second form might give you a bit of trouble, and you might need to use food or Prayer. can't really beat this form unless they are pures. His third form is fairly difficult, so you'll most likely need to use food and/or Prayer here. You may need a here as it is possible to run out of prayer points early. This is the last form required for you to defeat to complete the quest. Warning: DO NOT LEAVE AFTER THE 3RD FIGHT. EITHER WIN THE 4TH FIGHT OR LET HIM WIN! (Leaving the arena during the 4th fight will result in your progress being reset, but his fourth form may roam the area when you return). Note: If wearing a , it is now safe to remove as you cannot die fighting his fourth form, you will be left at 1 hitpoint instead. The fourth form is the hardest. He will hit about once every quarter second, but he usually hits one. It is recommended that the player use a , but be sure to bring enough rings for the fight (7 minimum) as the ring breaks after 40 hitpoints of damage, and Koschei has 255 HP in this form. In this form, Koschei will quickly drop your prayer points in intervals of 1-2 every second and will drop all of your prayer points as soon as the form starts. Koschei will also attack extremely quickly, but will only have a max hit of 1. If you manage to beat Koschei in this form, you will be given a (which you can find elsewhere). Otherwise, when Koschei leaves you at 1 hitpoint, you will kneel on the ground and find yourself upstairs. Regardless, Thorvald will give you his vote for your bravery in fighting a superior foe. (Return to Trials Map) Peer the Seer is found south of the market. He'll give you his vote if you can simply enter the front door to his house, and then come out the other side. This is more difficult than it seems because you cannot take any items in, and you will encounter many puzzles inside. You can deposit all your items by completing the dialogue after Peer introduces his trial. Note: Because Peer will bank all of your items in your inventory, he should be done last to save a lot of time walking to and from the bank. Entering the house To get in, you need to answer a puzzle. The answer is a four-letter word, and Peer will give you a clue for each letter and the word itself. All possible answers include: time, life, mage, fire, wind, mind, and tree. Inside the house After you've solved the riddle, go upstairs. Search and study everything until you find an , a , a , an , and an . You now need to get the , which can be found in the chest upstairs in his house. To open it, you must set exactly four litres of water on it. You need the jug and bucket to do this. Here is what you should do: #Fill up the bucket from the tap south of the cooking range. #Use the on the jug to end up with . #Empty the by using it on the drain. #Use the bucket on the jug to get . #Fill up the bucket with the tap again, and use it on the jug to get . #Use the bucket on the locked chest to get the vase. #Use the red herring on the range to receive sticky red goop. #Use the sticky red goop on the wooden disk. #Go down the east ladder and use both red disks on the mural to receive the vase lid. #Use the full jug on the vase to get a vase of water. #Use the vase lid on the vase, creating a sealed vase. #Use the sealed vase on the frozen table to get a frozen key. #Unfreeze the key by cooking it on the range. #Go down the east ladder (NOTE: '''Use the east ladder nearest the frozen table, if you exit using the other door you will have to do some parts over again) '''and out the exit to get Peer's vote. Once you have all seven council members votes, head back to , and speak to him to complete the quest. Rewards Agility experience * Attack experience * Crafting experience * Defence experience * Fishing experience * Fletching experience * Hitpoints experience * Strength experience * Thieving experience * Woodcutting experience *Access to the islands of Miscellania, Etceteria, Neitiznot, and Jatizso along with access to the facilities in Rellekka. *Ability to wear the Fremennik warrior, berserker, archer, and farseer helms }} Required for completing * * * * *All tiers of the Trivia *If you drop the keg just before the drinking competition begins in the first part, your character will drink from the keg but the keg will stay full. *During , your character will sing a different song if you have level 99 in a skill, completed the Heroes' Quest, or completed the Legend's Quest. *The is based on an actual fad from the 1970s. The original, real-life was invented by Gary Dahl. Category:Fremennik